1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulated drinking containers and, more particularly, to a thermally insulated beverage bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nothing is more refreshing on a hot day than a cold beverage such as ice tea, soda, beer, ice water or the like. However, one must deal with the xe2x80x9csweatingxe2x80x9d or condensation that forms on the exterior of a bottle. This sweating may leave puddles on the table, which,may cause damage if the table is made of wood. The condensation also causes a safety problem should the bottle slip from ones hand when picking it up. One method of reducing such problems is the use of insulated plastic bottles. While plastic bottles with insulating walls do cut down on condensation on the exterior of the bottle, many people do not like plastic, due to its cheaper feel, and would as such, not be used in finer restaurants.
Accordingly, a need has developed for bottles made from glass, so that cold beverages can be enjoyed without glass condensation problems. The development of the thermally insulated beverage glass fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose the design and function of an insulated drinking cup or container: U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,062 issued in the name of Shimono; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,554 issued in the name of Forbes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,780 issued in the name of Adado; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,717 issued in the name of Oilar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,670 issued in the name of Albano et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 372,168 issued in the name of Seager.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,023 issued in the name of Jeff describes a combination insulated mug and beverage can holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,273 issued in the name of Rhine discloses a disposable insulated container and drinking cup combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,923 issued in the name of Bernardi describes a thermally insulated pre-chill drinking glass.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which provides a means to enjoy a cold beverage without the aggravations and disadvantages of condensation or sweating.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a glass bottle which is great for cold beverages such as beer, soda, tea, water and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a glass bottle which eliminates or reduces condensation on the outside of the glass.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a glass bottle with double walls which provides an insulating, interstitial space.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a glass bottle with double walls which keeps the outer wall at a warmer temperature so as to keep the glass bottle from sweating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a glass bottle with double walls which keeps beverages colder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a glass bottle with double walls which prevents one""s hands from warming the beverage as well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interstitial space which can be left filled with air, thus forming a vacuum therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interstitial space which can be filled with Styrofoam(copyright), or other insulating material to further enhance insulating qualities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interstitial space which can be filled with decorative insulating material as well for aesthetic qualities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a smooth rim which presents no danger to the user.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a thermally insulated beverage bottle is an insulated glass bottle made from glass with an interstitial space in the sides and bottom. Upon initial observation, the invention looks remarkably like a conventional glass bottle. But after closer inspection, it can be seen that the sides and bottom of the bottle are double-walled, forming an interstitial space for insulating purposes. The interstitial space can be left filled with air, or filled with an insulating material such as Styrofoam(copyright). Other decorative insulating materials can be placed in the interstitial space as well. An optional hemispherical member, located on the bottom of the inner side wall of the glass bottle, is used to increase structural integrity of the bottle. The interstitial space not only reduces or eliminates condensation from forming on the exterior of the bottle when filled with cold liquid on hot, humid days, but it also helps keep the liquid cooler.
The use of the present invention provides a means to enjoy a cold beverage without the aggravations and disadvantages of condensation or sweating.